staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Reksio - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja-program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (177) - serial 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała 11.10 Zwierzętom na ratunek (1/2) - film dok., W. Bryt. 11.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk - serial 13.15 Wieści ze świata - serial 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton (powt.) 14.00 Stacja PRL (5): Obyczaje i moda - serial dok. 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Niewidzialni (3/13) - serial 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (271) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - telenowela 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 77 na ratunek 77) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Dybuk - Polska, reż. Agnieszka Holland 22.35 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 W interesie publicznym - program publicystyczny 0.00 Gorąco polecam: Ryszard III - dramat histor., W. Bryt. 1.45 Mój ślad (powt.) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (179): Droga - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (50) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Enzi Fuchs, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger (47 min) 09.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.15 Złote marzenia (83) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (51 min) 11.05 Na dobre i na złe (3/13): Życiowa decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Wielki Piknik Dwójki: Pożegnanie Lata - Zamość ' 99 (stereo) (powt.) 14.00 Klub pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 14.15 Bliscy i oddaleni - reportaż 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Aktorzy najważniejszych przedstawień 14.55 W labiryncie (26/120): Srebrna ikona - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (35) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Davis Gugenheim, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Nasze miejsce - Małe ojczyzny - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Ireneusz Krosny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Medium - horror, Polska 1985, reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Michał Bajor, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Stuhr (89 min) 23.15 Andrzej Seweryn aktor - acteur - film dokumentalny, Polska/Francja 1999 00.10 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 01.05 Warszawska Jesień '99 - koncert inauguracyjny (2) (stereo) 01.50 Kino bez granic: Kobiety (Nasheem/Women) - dramat obyczajowy, Izrael 1986, reż. Moshe Mizrahi, wyk. Michal Bat Adam, Amos Lavi, Ilor Harpaz, Jossef Shiloah (99 min) 03.25 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny. Magazyn motoryzacyjny poświęcony nowościom techniki motoryzacyjnej, problemom komunikacyjnym oraz bezpieczeństwu w aucie i na drogach. Przedstawiane są w nim również relacje z rajdów, wyścigów, wystaw i innych ciekawych imprez. 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Wieczór z polityką 23.45 Muzyczny relaks Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (61) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (36) - serial 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (139) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (57) - serial 9.00 Karolina w mieście (1) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (51) - telenowela 10.30 Powrót Supermana (42) - serial przygodowy,. USA 11.30 Herkules (72) - serial 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Godziłła (37) - serial 15.30 Infonnacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (124) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana - serial 17.40 Herkules (73) - seńal 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (52) - telenowela 19.50 Real TV 20.00 MEGA HIT: Uciec, ale dokąd? - fIlm sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Ally McBeal (45) - serial 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Miodowe lata (38) - serial 0.05 Super Express TV 0.20 Wielka Czerwona Jedynka - film wojenny, USA 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda (77) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (82) - serial 11.30 Tełesklep 12.00 Cristina (104) - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego- serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Mecz NBA: Milwaukee - Detroit 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Lot 001 - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Rosalinda (78) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (105) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Mściciel (12) - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Drew Carey Show (27) - serial 1.00 Jak pszczoły do miodu - film obycz., USA 3.20 Granie na zawołanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada odc.1 (26) "Nur i Szeherezada" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 7.25 Płatki - australijski serial animowany 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka odc.71 "Protegowany" - serial fabularny, familijny prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Seniora odc. 137 i 138 (190) - meksykański serial obyczajowy (1997) 10.00 Bałtyk - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr odc.16(26) "Dziewczyna w kłopotach" - kanadyjski serial fab., familijny 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna: "Zanieczyszczenie środowiska" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. hiszpańskiej 11.30 Zwierzozbliżenia: "Zazdrość" (powt.) 11.55 Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka (powt.) 12.15 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - widowisko dla dzieci 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości odc.59 (150) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Dzieci - dzieciom - program dla dzieci 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki (powt. ) 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn 16.35 Pan na Waplewie - reportaż 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - główne wydanie 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny (powt.) 19.30 Maszyna zmian odc.7(12) "Ostatni raz" - polski serial fabularny dla młodzieży 20.00 Seniora odc. 137 i 138 (190)- meksykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat-reportaż (powt.) 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Krople miłości odc.59 (150) - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 22.30 Doktor Kildare odc.12(26) - amerykański serial fab.W roli gł: Richard Chamberlain 22.55 Na planie filmowym 23.05 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.30 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.40 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski (powt.) 24.00 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze odc.26(ost.) "Wojny galijskie" - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 0.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Alfabet Gwiazd: Krajobraz po bitwie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1970, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Bardini, Tadeusz Janczar (101 min) (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 12.35 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.15 Dom (12-ost.): Kto dziś tak umie kochać - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jan Łomnicki (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Requiem - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Rodziny i miasta: Bukowińska Polonia - reportaż Maryli Rewieńskiej 15.40 Słodkie wspomnienia - film dokumentalny Piotra Zdanowicza 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś? (2): Jaki znak twój? - program dla dzieci 17.40 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Religa 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajka o bajkach - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Magdalena Zawadzka (95 min) 21.30 Biografie: Piłsudski B., Majewicz A., czyli Ajnowie a sprawa polska - film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Kulisy PRL-u: Igrzyska dla ludu - reportaż 23.25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '98 (1): Sztokholmska Orkiestra Kameralna (stereo) 00.05 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bajka o bajkach - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Magdalena Zawadzka (95 min) (powt.) 03.30 Biografie: Piłsudski B., Majewicz A., czyli Ajnowie a sprawa polska - film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza (powt.) 04.15 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Religa (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Kulisy PRL-u: Igrzyska dla ludu - reportaż (powt.) 05.25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '98 (1): Sztokholmska Orkiestra Kameralna (stereo) (powt.) Nasza TV 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (60) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly. 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (61) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (10) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (60) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (21) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (61) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (61) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (22) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (11) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (61) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (61) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties. 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Till Murder Do us Apart) (2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Judith Ivey, Ray Baker, Kelli Williams (90 min) 21.45 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (1/2) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan. 23.30 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.20 Trzecia planeta od słońca - serial 6.45 Perła - telenowela 7.30 Sunset Beach - serial 8.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial 9.05 Wielki wyścig - komedia 10.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (2) - dramat sensac., USA 21.45 Zlecenia na morderstwo (1/2) - film krymin., USA 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.30 Piranie - horror, USA 1.05 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (2) - dramat sensac. 2.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 3.00 Sexplozja - magazyn 3.15 Piranie - horror, USA 4.50 Teledyski Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Made in Germany - film dokumentalny 09.55 (K) Wyścig z księżycem (Racing with the Moon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Elizabeth McGovern, Nicolas Cage, Suzanne Adkinson (104 min) 11.40 (K) Europa, Europa - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Polska, 1992, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Marco Hofschneider, Julie Delpy, Andre Wilms, Solomon Perel (107 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Swaty (The Matchmaker) - komedia obyczajowa, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Janeane Garofalo, David O'Hara, Milo O'Shea, Jay O. Sanders (93 min) 16.35 (K) Lekcja przetrwania (The Edge) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin, Elle Macpherson, Harold Perrineau (113 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Tekwar - Nowe terytorium (Tekwar - Teklab) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (85 min) 21.30 (K) Sto lat kina: W poszukiwaniu... - film krótkometrażowy 22.25 (K) Za ciosem - boks 23.20 (K) Dzień weselny (A Wedding) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Mia Farrow, Lillian Gish, Amy Stryker (124 min) 01.25 (K) Ostatnie dobre chwile (The Last Good Time) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bob Balaban, wyk. Armin Muller-Stahl, Maureen Stapleton, Olivia D'Abo, Adrian Pasdar (90 min) 02.55 (K) Zawsze kobieta (Forever Female) - komedia, USA 1953, reż. Irving Rapper, wyk. Ginger Rogers, William Holden, Paul Douglas, Pat Crowley (90 min) 04.30 (K) Demony wojny wg Goi - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Zbigniew Zamachowski (94 min) 06.05 (K) Walka o życie - film dokumentalny Wizja Jeden 6.30 Kundle i reszta - serial 7.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 7.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 8.00 W naszej rodzinie - serialobycz., W. Bryt. 8.30 Madison - serial 9.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz 10.30 Nasz dom - magazyn 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Skalpel proszę - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Inny świat - serial 15.00 Nowożeńcy - serial 15.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 16.00 St Tropez - serial 17.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 17.30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial 19.00 Słońce Miami - telenowela 20.00 Grace w opałach - serial 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial 21.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 22.00 Jonathan Creek - serial 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.00 Gantry Row 13 - thriller 1.45 Nocny Rycerz - serial 2.45 Kavanagh - serial Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Wyznania Toma Harrisa - film fabularny 10.35 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.25 Imperium Sardosa - film SF 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.10 Złodziej dzieci - film sensacyjny, Włochy 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.20 Zabić albo być martwym (Kill or Be Killed) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Ivan Hall, wyk. James Ryan, Charlotte Michells, Norman Combes, Danie Du Plessis (90 min) 19.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.40 Cięcia (Cuts) - komedia, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Nigel Planer, Donald Sinden, Timothy West (76 min) 23.00 Wirtualne pożądanie - film erotyczny 00.35 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.00 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (44) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Znak Zorro (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (117) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (118) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (66) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, AnaMaria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (104) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (104) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (45) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (11) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (107) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 M.A.S.H. (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (27) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 23.10 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) (powt.) 00.50 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.50 Piosenka na życzenie 02.50 Pożegnanie Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Republika 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 14.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 21.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.30 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 23.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 23.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.00 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.45 Wiek XX (3/13): Obsesje 07.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (43) 08.35 Podziemna świątynia komunizmu 09.30 Wiseman USA 10.25 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze 11.15 Dzień na wyścigach 11.35 Skateboard 12.20 Wielkie wystawy: Symbolizm w Europie 12.50 Sternburg - wojna o piwo 13.55 Xingu, ciało i duchy 14.50 W pogoni za tęczą - życie Josephine Baker 16.10 Bomba na Bikini 17.00 Niedokończona wojna 17.50 Christian Godard - kult komiksu 18.20 Wschód w oczach zachodu (2/3): Tygrysy i kłopoty 19.00 Masakry w Setifie 20.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (2/13): Latynoamerykańskie brzmienie 20.30 Wojna w przestworzach (12/13): Myśliwce 21.20 Ostatnia wyprawa psów husky 22.15 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.45 W pracy 23.40 Święte wody 00.05 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (3/4): Pamiętny mecz 01.00 Królowie na ziarnku grochu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Piąta pora roku 15.55 Witamy w Siódemce: Dziesiątka po rycersku 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Arka - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Obserwator zachodniopomorski 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Nasze sprawy - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 12.15 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Festiwal Kultury Czeskiej 16.00 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Tak-nie 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Tele sport 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Protestuję 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Jest sprawa - magazyn 23.00 Stan zagrożenia 23.25 Klasyk nasz bliski TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Koncert życzeń 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Akademia Aikido - program sportowy 17.00 Obiektywem Bryzy - reportaż 17.35 Aktualności 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Till Murder Do us Apart) (2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Judith Ivey, Ray Baker, Kelli Williams (90 min) 21.45 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (1/2) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Aktualności 23.50 Prognoza pogody 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Obiektywem Bryzy - reportaż 01.00 Program na wtorek 01.05 Teleinformator TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Till Murder Do us Apart) (2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Judith Ivey, Ray Baker, Kelli Williams (90 min) 21.45 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (1/2) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Informacje TV-51 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Zakończenie programu M6 06.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Who's the Boss - serial komediowy, USA 1984-1993 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Ulica dziwnych zdarzeń (Nightmare Street) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Thomas Gibson, Rena Sofer, Steve Harris (83 min) 15.15 Piękna i bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars: Le televiseur - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.55 Kosiarz umysłów (The Lawnmower Man) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Jeff Fahey, Jenny Wright, Geoffrey Lewis (103 min) 22.50 Podwójne ostrze (Double Edge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Stephen Stafford, wyk. Susan Lucci, Robert Urich, Michael Woods, Kevin Dunn (87 min) 00.30 Culture Pub - magazyn 00.55 Jazz 6: Jan Garbarek - program muzyczny 02.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Unisexe - magazyn 03.30 Frequenstar: Indochine - program muzyczny 04.30 Pee Wee Ellis - koncert 05.35 Fani - magazyn ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 03.40 Wybory '99 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 04.45 Wybory '99 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.20 Pole cudów - teleturniej 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.45 Film animowany 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wybory '99 08.50 Oczarowanie trwaj (Prodliś, Prodliś, oczarowanie) - film obyczajowy, ZSRR 1984, reż. J. Łapszin, wyk. Ija Sawina, Oleg Jefremow, A. Jewdokimow, M.Jakowlewa (min 85) 10.15 Film animowany 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Film animowany 11.30 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 11.50 Gwiezdna godzina 12.15 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 12.45 Delikatna trucizna - serial 13.45 Wybory '99 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Przyspieszona pomoc - serial 14.55 My i czas 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Powrót Budulaja - serial 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Wybory '99 18.10 Z archiwum X - serial SF 19.55 Spojrzenie 20.35 Wiadomości 20.50 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Park City - slalom (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska Boardercrossowe w Sölden - halfpipe (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Sigulda (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) Żeglarstwo: MŚ w klasie Maxi One Design (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Golf: Turniej o nagrodę króla Hassana II w Maroku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Park City - slalom (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 WTA w Nowym Jorku - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 Automobilizm: Rajd Dubai Desert (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.30 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Swatch Wave w Dubaju (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Podnoszenie ciężarów: MŚ w Atenach 21.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar w Atlancie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Żeglarstwo: MŚ w klasie Maxi One Design (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '95 (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Eurotour w Krefeld (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 09.45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (34) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (14) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (43) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (51) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (35) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (44) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Chemnitzer FC - 1.FC Köln 22.10 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown - magazyn 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (1) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Arte 19.00 Wojna śmierci - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Moje marzenie, firma - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Pane e ciccollata - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1973, reż. Franco Brusati, wyk. Nino Manfredi, Anna Karinaa, Johnny Dorelli, Paolo Turco (110 min) 22.35 Na krótko: Żarcie - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1996 22.40 Cicha noc - święta noc - thriller, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thomas Stiller, wyk. Barbara Auer, Sven-Eric Bechtlof, Marek Harloff, Charlotte Schwab (89 min) 00.10 Na krótko: Specjalnie z Brestu - filmy krótkometrażowe 00.55 An-Nil Oual Hayat (An einem Tag am Nil) - film obyczajowy, Egipt/ZSRR 1968, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Salah Zulfikkar, Igor Władimirow, Imad Hamdi (105 min) (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Schubecks: Najlepsze są placki babci - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 10.30 Reportaż (powt.) 11.00 Ze Szwabii i Starej Bawarii - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 11.40 Sportowa trybuna (powt.) 12.00 Frankenschau - wiadomości 12.40 Sport w regionie 13.00 Język niemiecki: Powstanie przeciwko literaturze mieszczańskiej - program edukacyjny 13.30 Błądzące zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 14.15 Clin d'oeil - magazyn informacyjny w języku francuskim 14.30 Rozbicie jądrowe i synteza jądrowa - program edukacyjny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Runschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Bawarskie krajobrazy: Dookoła Benediktenwand - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sporty 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Za wolność - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.30 Życiorysy: Drogocenne szczęście - film dokumentalny 20.15 Monachijskie forum - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Rundchau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Sprawa kobiet - magazyn 21.45 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy 22.45 Krwawa ofiara - I wojna światowa w pamięci Europy - film dokumentalny 23.35 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.45 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (17): Odwet - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Ulrich König, wyk. Lukas Amman, Wolfgang Hepp, Ursula Canetieni, Peter Schell 00.20 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.20 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.25 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Nord 3 06.00 Clin d'CEil - magazyn informacyjny w języku francuskim 06.15 Viaje al Espanol - kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06.30 Bakersfield P.D. - kurs języka angielskiego 07.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 07.30 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09.00 Raport o Morzu Bałtyckim - program dokumentalny (powt.) 09.45 Królewskie łaźnie na Usedom - film dokumentalny 10.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 11.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 11.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 12.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 13.00 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Skryta wojna (2) - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show 21.00 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 22.30 N3-informator kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 (na żywo) Rozmowa przed północą - talk show 00.00 Zimna Wojna (24) - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Dokumentalne spojrzenie: W drodze - muzyka bez granic - program dokumentalny 01.45 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 02.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show (powt.) 03.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 03.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.30 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 05.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) Pro 7 05.40 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 08.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 09.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.30 Róże od byłego męża (powt.) 10.30 Talk, Talk, Talk (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 19.00 Majorka - serialu obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.20 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.20 TV Total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.10 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 00.40 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 01.30 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.25 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 03.15 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.55 Galileo (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany - serial animowany, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Za kratkami - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 money TREND - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 01.50 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 (powt.) 02.40 Ricky! (powt.) 03.30 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.20 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Nagrody Telewidzów Baden-Baden 1999 - reportaż (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 11.00 Dysputa w Baden-Baden - talk show 12.30 Tylko w ARD: Kierownik przestoju - reportaż 13.00 Wizyta - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Niedzielny koncert: Zagłębie Ruhry - program muzyczny 14.30 Klub seniora - magazyn 15.20 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.45 Gorączka religijna w Chinach - film dokumentalny 16.15 Na czasie - w kościele i społeczeństwie 16.30 Erich Kästner: Emil i detektywi. Czyta Cornelia Froboess (3) - program literacki 17.00 Hobbyteka - magazyn rozmaitości 17.30 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Gangster się uwalnia - historia Henry'ego Jaegera - film dokumentalny 21.00 MTW - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Sztuka dla wszystkich - film dokumentalny 23.10 Forever Godard - teatr telewizji, Zurych 1999, wyk. Off-Off-Bühne 01.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.45 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.20 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 03.05 MTW - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 03.35 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 04.05 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 08.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Racoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 14.15 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.00 Doug - serial animowany 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurus - sserial animowane 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Murder, She Wrote - serial kryminalny, USA 1995/96 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.55 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.50 Kulinarne podróże - magazyn 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Kulinarne podróże - magazyn 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.10 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Siły natury 23.10 NZZ Format - magazyn gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Walls - thriller, Kanada 1986, reż. Tom Shandel, wyk. Winston Rekert, Alan Scarfe, Andree Pelletier, Lloyd Berry (85 min) 01.50 Sycylijczyk (The Sicilian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986/87, reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Terence Stamp, Joss Ackland, John Turturro (135 min) 04.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 (powt.) 05.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 06.30 Orzeł i smok - Chiny i Niemcy - program historyczny 07.30 Wydarzenia na świecie - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Tylko w ARD: Poszukiwacze podatków - reportaż 11.30 Powrót do życia - córka zabiera matkę z domu starców - film dokumentalny 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Westpol - magazyn polityczny 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - serial dla dzieci 14.30 Petzi i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 14.35 Teletubies - serial dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Australia: Wiktoria - kraj związkowy, który ma wszystko - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na osi - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996 21.05 ...a w piwnicy buzuje - serial komediowy, Niemcy 21.50 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 22.35 Wśród ludzi: Seryjni mordercy - metody śledcze Thomasa Müllera - film dokumentalny 23.20 David Hockney - A bigger splash - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Jack Hazan (100 min) 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Superparada przebojów muzyki ludowej - program muzyczny (powt.) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Nierozłączni - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Ratownicy - ochrona z powietrza przed katastrofami - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 Wilsberg i zmarła w jeziorze (Wilsberg und die Tote im See) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Leonard Lansink, Heinrich Schafmeister, Rita Russek, Marie Zielcke (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Krew i wino (Blood and Wine) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Stephen Dorff, Jennifer Lopez, Michael Caine (103 min) 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 Niemcy w dokumencie: Sen o lataniu (Der Traum vom Fliegen) - teatr telewizji, Niemcy, reż. Zoran Solomun 01.15 Krew i wino (Blood and Wine) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.50 30 lat temu: Londyńskie aktualności - film dokumentalny 03.55 Wiadomości 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.20 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Brytyjskie listy przebojów - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i ciekawostki - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 90'Backspin - magazyn wspomnień (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i ciekawostki (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie kuce i konie domowe 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kto jest kim? 07.55 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kenia 08.25 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Pustynia Sonoran w Arizonie 08.50 (P) Lassie: Gotowe do druku 09.20 (P) Lassie: Dobry sąsiad 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Weterynarze dzikich zwierząt: Lekarz nosorożców 12.30 (P) Weterynarze dzikich zwierząt: Lekarz żółwi 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Tiara poszła na przechadzkę 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Khao Yai, Tajlandia 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Khao Sok, Tajlandia 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Dzieci natury: Wielkie koty 21.00 (P) Dzieci zoo 22.00 (P) Zwierzęca broń: Broń chemiczna 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.30 (P) Szkoła weterynaryjna 01.00 Zakończenie programu